Akito's Anger
by Lolita-Rin
Summary: HaruxYuki, AkitoxYuki. Akito is a male for this one. Haru and Yuki fall for each other. But how far will Akito go to insure the loyalty of his jyuunishi?
1. Good Luck

**Summary: **HaruxYuki, AkitoxYuki. Akito is a guy for this one. Haru and Yuki fall for each other. But how far will Akito go to insure the loyalty of his jyuunishi?

**Disclaimer: **I do not, never have, nor never will, own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. If I did, I would most certainly _not _be writing these stories. I would, instead, be drawing them. Duh.

**Warning: **This fanfic contains death, angst, masochism, bondage, and lemon yaoi. If you don't know what that is, then you probably shouldn't be reading this. But just so you know, it's sexual relationships between two men, and lemon means that it is...well, let's just say that it's pretty much why I rated this M.

**Note: **In case you didn't know, in Japan, last name are placed before first names. So, Sohma Hatsuharu would be, in English, Hatsuharu Sohma. Also, if you haven't read the manga (You: why would I be reading this if I hadn't read the manga?! Me: I don't know! It's just in case!) the characters are possessed by animals of the Chinese Zodiac. There's more to it than that, but I'm too lazy to explain. But, I will sometimes refer to the characters as their zodiac animals; for example, Kyou is the Cat and Haru is the Cow. Just to avoid confusion.

* * *

"_Ha-Haru," the unclothed, grey-haired teen moaned softly, his eyes filled with unmasked lust. "Ngh…fuck…ah!" _

_The white- and black-haired male groaned the other's name in response. "Yuki!" He could barely contain his release in the midst of the virgin's hot tightness, but he was intent on the other finding his pleasure first._

_Haru wrapped his hand around the older male's length, pumping in time to his thrusts. Soon after, Yuki, in response the exceedingly large amount of attention paid to his lower regions, came loudly, producing a mixture of moans and groanings of Haru's name. Warm, sticky liquid flowed over Haru's hand and both their stomachs. Haru, feeling Yuki tighten around him, came soon after, emptying himself inside of his lover. _

_It was then that Haru noticed the strange, bell-like, tinny noise._

Hatsuharu Sohma awoke from the pleasure his sleep to the blaring of the alarm clock. He groaned as he felt the sticky liquid pooling around his midsection. _Not again, _he thought angrily. He had been getting these types of dreams all too frequently lately, each one starring Yuki, each time waking in his own bodily fluids.

He sighed unhappily, then turned, picked up the aggravating alarm, and chucked it at the opposite wall, smiling at the satisfying smash which resulted. He then proceeded to strip the sheets off his bed to clean them himself, as he had been doing more often lately than he would really prefer.

After Haru had disposed of his sheets in a place where no pesky maid would find them until he had a chance to clean them, he made his way to the shower down the hall, grumbling to himself all the way.

The hot water was soothing against Haru's muscles as he played and replayed the dream in his mind. He couldn't for the life of him comprehend why he might be having such fantasies about his cousin. As far as he could tell, Haru wasn't even the slightest bit attracted to Yuki. As far as he could tell, that is. No! He most certainly was _not _in love with Yuki! Besides, he had Rin, whom he loved. But, she had broken up with him…

Haru continued with these confusing ponderings for twenty minutes before he turned off the stream of water. He exited the shower, grabbing a fluffy white towel and heading towards his room, his mind still filled with thoughts of Yuki.

* * *

Sohma Yuki awoke to the aggravating noise of the alarm clock in his plain, medium-sized room. He rose from his horizontal position slowly, felt around the bedside table until he found the source of the noise, and hit it until the racket ceased. He then merely continued to sit in his bed, gazing unseeingly at the wall opposite him. He debated returning to his comforting slumber. The dream he had been having was quite fine, and though he could not quite remember what it had been about, surely it was better than being awake. But, unfortunately, he had school, and therefore, student council duties. Why had he ever agreed to the position of president? At that moment he couldn't really recall. 

Yuki was definitely _not _a morning person.

After several minutes of delaying the act of leaving the pleasant, warm bed, Yuki finally rose, swaying unsteadily. He glanced idly out the window. The sun had scarcely begun to rise, its golden-crimson rays peeking above the horizon. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. Yuki sighed; it was going to be yet another beautiful day, and, of course, he had to stay inside with the rest of the student council members, most likely excluding Manabe. He would probably be able to come up with some excuse to ditch and enjoy the excellent weather. Stupid Manabe.

Yuki stood and made his way over to his closet. He picked out a clean uniform and proceeded to get dressed. He was so exhausted that he didn't even notice the crooked state of his tie. He had gotten better at that lately, though.

Despite the languid state of Yuki's mind, he managed to get down the stairs, though he did stumble and lean a bit to the right the entire time.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru exclaimed brightly as Yuki entered the kitchen. "Good morning!"

Yuki looked over at her. She was always so happy, despite the events of her past. Sometimes, in spite of himself, Yuki envied her.

"Good morning, Honda-san," he replied, his thoughts finally beginning to emerge from the recesses of his mind. Being around her always seemed to wake him up just a little bit more. That is, of course, if the Cat didn't say anything stupid first. Tohru then went to chat with Kyou. Yuki could hardly stand their oblivious flirting.

Not much longer, the trio was on its way to school, Yuki and Kyou bickering as always, and Tohru looking on helplessly.

"Yuki." A voice yelled as the trio neared the school gates. Yuki turned around to see Haru strolling up to them.

"Hello, Haru," Yuki replied politely, while Tohru greeted him with a "Good morning, Hatsuharu-san!" and Kyou ignored the Cow assiduously.

Haru smiled and winked at Yuki, who felt a strange feeling in gut and a warmth on his face. Stupid Haru. Always doing that. Always making him feel…well, truthfully, Yuki couldn't identify the strange feeling that consumed him whenever he was in the presence of his cousin.

When they were in the halls, Haru described his meeting with Rin at the hospital. "Yeah, it was kind of intense," he said, too nonchalantly, Yuki thought. "When I went to see her, she started brandishing her I.V…."

"Eh-eehh?!" Yuki's mouth fell open. What did he say? _He likes Rin so much…he can't help himself, _Yuki thought, and for a reason beyond his understanding, that realization brought a sadness to his gut.

The next five minutes or so were filled with the embarrassment of Kimi paging Yuki on the school P.A. system, along with the teasing from Haru and Manabe. Yuki clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, and one could almost see the angry aura pulsating around him.

"Good luck," Haru said some time later, as he turned to walk away. "To both of us."

And Yuki was confused. Good luck for what? Certainly for Haru it meant his situation with Rin, but what of Yuki? No matter how many girls had confessed their love for him, all he could do was hurt them. And now he knew why. Because in that moment, Sohma Yuki realized something: he had only ever had romantic feelings towards one person.

Haru.

* * *

Alright! So, the first chapter of my first-ever fanfic finally makes its appearance!! –half-hearted cheers- 

Sorry it's so short! It just barely made 2 ½ pages! But I promise the next chapters will be longer. This is just the "zomg I might have feelings for my sort-of cousin who is also a guy!!" part of the fanfic, and I really didn't want to stretch it out too far.

Yeah…but don't let my inexperience keep you from reading! I promise I will try my best!

Also, since it's my first fanfic, it would be really, REALLY helpful if you guys R&R. Something about my writing bugs me, and I can't figure out what it is. And if you hate my writing, tell me! Just be sure to tell me why, 'kaaaay?

I'm not sure how often I will update, but I'll try to make it at pretty short intervals, if I can manage.

Bai, loves!

Rin


	2. Dinner & Doodles

**Summary: **HaruxYuki, AkitoxYuki. Akito is a guy for this one. Haru and Yuki fall for each other. But how far will Akito go to insure the loyalty of his jyuunishi?

**Disclaimer: **I do not, never have, nor never will, own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. If I did, I would most certainly _not _be writing these stories. I would, instead, be drawing them. Duh.

**Warning: **This fanfic contains rape, death, angst, masochism, bondage, and lemon yaoi. If you don't know what that is, then you probably shouldn't be reading this. But just so you know, it's sexual relationships between two men, and lemon means that it's extremely sexual. Don't read if you don't like.

**Note: **In case you didn't know, in Japan, last name are placed before first names. So, Sohma Hatsuharu would be, in English, Hatsuharu Sohma. Also, if you haven't read the manga (You: why would I be reading this if I hadn't read the manga?! Me: I don't know! It's just in case!) the characters are possessed by animals of the Chinese Zodiac. There's more to it than that, but I'm too lazy to explain. But, I will sometimes refer to the characters as their zodiac animals; for example, Kyou is the Cat and Haru is the Cow. Just to avoid confusion.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Haru._

The realization poured over him like a wave. Yuki was in love with Haru! He gawked at his cousin's receding form, disgusted with himself, hoping like Hell he was wrong, and that it was merely a stage. He'd heard it too many times before. Teenagers, overcome with hormones, begin to have feelings for the same sex. But it wouldn't last, right?

No. He was just fooling himself. Yuki had had these feelings for well over a year now; he had just failed to define them.

How could he be so dense? It was almost like he had been acting like Kyou, who was basically the densest of them all when it came to love.

"Earth to Yuki!" Manabe waved a hand in front of Yuki's face. "Is the princess lost in thought?"

Yuki grabbed Manabe's collar subconsciously. "Shut. Up. Kakeru." He ground out, each word like a sentence, laced with anger.

"Sorry, sorry!" Manabe said, lifting his hands as though in a gesture of surrender. Yuki let go of his shirt, frowning. He sighed, then turned around and began to walk, Manabe following him to the council room.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Haru walked slowly down the school hall, smiling to himself and humming a tune he had just made up. The reason for his happiness? He had seen the slight blush on Yuki's cheeks before Haru had walked away, and the light of realization in his eyes, invisible to anyone but Haru, who had known and loved him for so long.

_He likes me, _Haru thought, and his smile grew wider. But then reality struck. _No. He can't like me. _The smile faded from Haru's face, for no matter how much he read into every little action Yuki made, there was absolutely no way that Yuki, Prince Yuki, could ever feel the same way about Haru that Haru felt about him. And that was a problem too, because Haru wasn't gay, and he _wasn't _in love with Yuki. He loved Rin. At least that's what he kept trying to tell himself. His dreams and the butterflies in his stomach whenever he was in the Yuki's presence said otherwise.

And it wasn't that he didn't love Rin, because he did. But, he realized now, he loved her like a sister. Kissing her had always felt weird to him, strangely void of passion. So then, why had he kept on trying to kiss her, even when she had gotten hurt? The simplest reason was denial, of course, but Haru didn't quite think that was it. No, it was more because he had wanted to protect her. He had wanted to feel like someone wanted him, needed him, and he wanted to need and to want. But he wouldn't do that anymore. It wasn't protecting her; just hurting her.

But then there was, again, the problem of Yuki. Haru couldn't take much more of the dreams, of the wanting and never getting, of the rising temperature of his body anytime he looked into those violet eyes, shining like deep pools of indigo. Just thinking about him made Haru's stomach squeeze, and a larger amount of his blood flow began to collect in the area just below his abdomen.

_Damn. _Haru thought. As far as he could see, there were only two options. Either he could forget about his feelings and avoid his cousin as best he could, which he wasn't about to attempt to do, or, and this option wasn't one he quite enjoyed either, he could confess to Yuki. Confess about the dreams, about the feelings, and pray to God that Haru's perception of Yuki would be right, and Yuki would feel the same way. But what if Yuki didn't feel the same way? What if he was revolted? What if he never wanted to see Haru again? Haru wasn't sure if he could deal with the pain of rejection. But, he decided, the pain of not admitting his feelings wasn't something he wanted to live with either.

_This is not going to be easy, _Haru thought, sighing and running his hand through his hair, trying to ignore the squeals that came from the girls as this action resulted in the baring of a strip of skin below his shirt.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuki walked down the sidewalk to Shigure's house alone, due to the student council meeting. He stared at his shoes, absorbed in thought. And yes, those thoughts consisted entirely of Haru.

How long had Yuki been watching Haru out of the corner of his eye? How long had he felt that until-recently-undefined feeling? How long had he longed for those beautiful lips to meet his own? He wasn't sure. But now that he considered the option, there was no avoiding it. It all added up. The longing, the somersaults of his stomach, the dreams…wait, dreams? Ah, yes, the dreams. They had only occurred once or twice, and Yuki had not stopped to ponder them when he woke up in the morning, for he was too tired, and he had forgotten about them in the hectic days. But now he remembered. That gleaming white hair with undertones of black, soft beneath his fingers, those steel-grey eyes, half-lidded, shining and sparkling in the twilight, and those lips, coming closer, and closer….

Yuki's mouth twitched upward in a small smile. How wonderful it would be if that could really happen. If only he could be with Haru, just for a little while, he was certain his lust could be satiated. But it was impossible, and he knew it. Bloody straight people.

Yuki was still staring at his shoelaces as he strolled around the corner and straight into Haru. "Ouch!" he groaned, rubbing his head. Stupid Haru and his rock-hard chest… and when did he get so tall?

"Yuki!" Haru exclaimed, putting his hands on Yuki's shoulders. "Are you alright? I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No…" Yuki said, shaking his head. "It was my fault. I guess I was deep in thought. Sorry."

Haru smiled; that brilliant, rare smile that Yuki realized made him weak in the knees. They both began to walk, Haru silently inviting himself over for dinner.

"So…" Haru began, trying to fill the awkward silence that had suddenly materialized between them. "What were you thinking about, then?"

"Huh?" Yuki asked, confused.

"When you ran into me," Haru clarified. "What were you thinking about?"

Yuki blushed furiously. How was he supposed to answer that? He was terrible with lying, especially under pressure. And now he was sure Haru had noticed the color of his cheeks, and he would probably be curious as to why he had blushed, and any answer other than something that would induce a blush in Yuki would make Haru suspicious, and…_God, I'm thinking too much, _Yuki thought to himself.

Haru watched with interest as Yuki blushed immensely, his eyes widening with something akin to fear, then his brows furrowing as though deep in thought. Haru thought for a moment about teasing him, or forcing him to tell Haru what had just gone through his mind, but looking at the serious look on Yuki's face, he decided against it.

"Well," Haru began, looking away. "It doesn't matter. Probably just something about that silly student council thing, I suppose." Haru smirked as he heard Yuki let out a breath of relief.

"Why were you near the school so late in the day?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"I had to make up a test I missed," Haru said. "From when I was sick last week."

"You were sick?" Yuki asked, somewhat surprised. Haru didn't get sick that often.

"Yeah," Haru answered. "It was nothing big, though. Just a fever."

Yuki made a small noise to indicate that he had heard.

"So how's student council going, anyway?" Haru inquired.

Luckily for both teens, the description of the disasters of the student council meetings consumed the rest of the walk to Shigure's house. Haru listened, amused, as Yuki told him of the incidents with Machi, the incompetence of Kakeru, and the insanity that came about every day due to the combination of them all.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

During dinner, Haru had snuck up to Yuki's room under the pretense of having to go to the bathroom. He was going to look for anything, _anything, _that could possibly indicate Yuki's love for Haru. At least, the probably nonexistent love that Haru had convinced himself of.

Haru quietly, carefully rifled through Yuki's dresser, admittedly stopping just a bit longer at Yuki's underwear drawer. Well, really could you blame him? But he found nothing. He searched the entire room, getting even more desperate as the time went on. And still he found nothing.

Just when he was about to give up, Haru noticed a piece of paper under Yuki's bed. He reached under and pulled it out. It was Yuki's history notes from that day, but Haru noticed something else: a small doodle in the corner. It was a tiny heart, coiling around in the center. Underneath the heart, there were two sets of initials, written in an old English-gothic writing style.

S.Y.&S.H.

A small smile began to spread across Haru's face, spreading slowly. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't quite care. S.Y. & S.H. Sohma Yuki and Sohma Hatsuharu. Yuki did like him! Just as he thought!

Haru walked back down the stairs, feeling as though he was floating on air. Just before he entered the kitchen, he wiped the smile off his face, trying to act as though nothing was different.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" Kyou asked as Haru walked in.

"Do you really want to know?" Haru responded.

"You're disgusting," Kyou mumbled back.

Haru laughed easily and sat back down next to Yuki, who was talking with Tohru, who sat across from him, about her upcoming tests about which she was extremely worried. When Haru sat down, he leaned up next to Yuki, feeling slightly braver after finding the little note. Yuki's muscles tensed, and as Haru looked over at him, he noticed that Yuki was sweating just a bit, his hands clenched into fists on his knees.

Haru smiled, and the mischievous side of him decided to tease Yuki a little bit. Haru discreetly put his hand lightly on Yuki's knee. They were the only two on that side of the table, so no one else could see. Haru heard Yuki gulp hard, and he stopped talking in the middle of his sentence.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked softly. "Is everything alright?"

Haru chuckled under his breath and moved his hand just a bit farther up Yuki's leg.

"I-I'm fine," Yuki almost yelled as he stood up. "I have to go to the restroom." And he ran out of the room.

Tohru looked confused. "Is Yuki-kun alright?" She said to no one in particular.

"I'm sure he's fine," Haru responded, giving her a soft smile and leaning back slightly on his hands.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yuki stared in the bathroom mirror, his hands gripping the edges of the sink, trying to slow down the fierce beat of his heart. How could he feel so nervous just from Haru touching his leg? And yet…he could still feel Haru's hand there, a ghost of warmth, sliding slightly up his thigh…

He wouldn't do that if he didn't feel the same way, right? Right? Even if he would, there was no way Yuki could stand this. Now that he was fully aware of the feelings he had toward his cousin, there was no way he could just hang around him like he used to. Even knowing for such a short time made him so edgy around Haru. If he kept going like this, he was sure he would burst out the truth, potentially in front of a large crowd of people. Which really wouldn't be a very smart thing to do. Really.

There was only one option.

He would have to tell Haru.

Tonight.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The dinner wore on excruciatingly slowly. Yuki was tremendously tense the entire time, jumping whenever he accidently brushed up against Haru. He knew he was being much too obvious, but he couldn't control his actions.

He didn't know how he was ever going to be able to get up the courage to tell Haru how he felt. What if Haru was disgusted? Surely he would be. How else could he react?

When everyone had finished eating, and the conversations had died down to random descriptions of lifetime happenings, Yuki stood up.

"Hey, Haru," he began, his voice wavering slightly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Haru looked a bit confused. "Sure," he responded, standing up.

Yuki walked slowly to his room, ignoring of course the perverted comments from Shigure. He closed the door, and continued to face the wood, beginning to think that this really was a bad idea.

"So," Haru said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Yuki began, turning around, and then he realized that he haven't even thought about what he was going to say. "I…well…that is…"

Haru sat down on the bed leisurely, putting his hands behind his head and stretching, revealing his abs, which, naturally, only served to make Yuki more nervous.

"Uhm…" Yuki trailed off into mumbles, staring at Haru's stomach like a geek. He gazed at the flat, toned, slightly tanned skin, a starting of white hair with black roots on the lower stomach, disappearing beneath tight leather jeans, hip bones protruding slightly.

Haru sat up straight again, allowing Yuki's mind to re-gather itself into coherent thoughts. "Hmm?" Haru said, smiling dazzlingly, scattering Yuki's mind once again. He seemed to have a habit of doing that.

Yuki took a deep breath, closing his eyes and thinking hard about what to say. "The thing is," he began yet again. "And beware: this might disturb you slightly. Lately, I've noticed something that…that I'm going to have to tell you if we are going to continue being around each other." He looked up at Haru, who nodded to give him encouragement.

"I don't want you to be completely weirded out about this," Yuki continued. "But I really need to tell you. What I'm trying to say is that…is that…I…I—"

"Oi!" There was a loud knock on the door. Kyou. "Hatori's here to take Haru home. Says otherwise the idiot'd get lost."

Haru glowered at the door. "Tell him I'll be down soon."

"Now, Haru!" Hatori called softly from below.

"God damn interruptions," Haru growled. "I'll talk to you later," he added, and Yuki noticed the disappointment in his voice. Haru walked out of the room, said something mean and sarcastic to Kyou, and moved down the stairs.

Yuki walked to the open door, upset. He had finally been able to get up the courage to say something to Haru, and of course there had to be a disruption! He glared at Kyou openly, even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

Kyou glared right back. "What?"

"I hate you."

* * *

I'm sorry about the whole interruption thing. I hate reading that. I don't even know why I decided to write that. But I think it goes well with the next chapter, so whatever... 

Phew! So there's the second chapter. It was a lot longer than the previous one. Like, three times as long. Sorry this is moving so slow! I really didn't mean for it to, but that's what came out of my pen, and I tend not to disobey my writing pen. She generally knows what's best.

Yes, I do have a specific writing pen. Her name is Ophelia. Go ahead, think I'm crazy, but she helps!

Anyway, now that most of you are probably scared of me, I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderful reviewers. It makes me feel so much better when people review! (hint, hint)

So thanks phantom and potter Obsession and kuzon234ray!!! Many luffs!

And, since he told me to, I would like to thank my wonderful vertically challenged gay friend, Benson, who proof reads and helps me with the intricacies of the gay sex scenes. ;) Arigato, Benson!!!!

Alright, so once again, I ask you to please review. It only takes a minute of your time, give or take depending on how long a review you right, and it really does help my writing and I would really, really appreciate it. And I'll probably return the favor.

Thank you all for reading!!!

Luffs!

-Rin-


	3. Me Too

**Summary: **HaruxYuki, AkitoxYuki. Akito is a guy for this one. Haru and Yuki fall for each other. But how far will Akito go to insure the loyalty of his jyuunishi?

**Disclaimer: **I do not, never have, nor never will, own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. If I did, I would most certainly _not _be writing these stories. I would, instead, be drawing them. Duh.

**Warning: **This fanfic contains rape, death, angst, masochism, bondage, and lemon yaoi. If you don't know what that is, then you probably shouldn't be reading this. But just so you know, it's sexual relationships between two men, and lemon means that it's extremely sexual. Don't read if you don't like.

* * *

Haru spent the entire next morning searching the whole school campus for Yuki. Why was it that the one time Haru needed Yuki desperately, the damn kid seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet?! Finally, just when Haru was about to give up, he saw Yuki, trudging along in the hall, looking for all the world like his cat had just died. Except Yuki hated cats. So he wouldn't have one. So it wouldn't have died. But back to the present.

"Yuki!" Haru yelled, waving his arm to catch Yuki's attention. Yuki looked up from his shoes at the sound of his name, blushed, stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around quickly, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Haru called, catching up to Yuki and grabbing his arm. "Didn't you see me?"

"Y-yeah," Yuki answered, looking everywhere but into Haru's eyes. The determination he had had the past night had disappeared. "I…I just…"

"Well, hey," Haru said, taking the burden of embarrassment off Yuki. "There's something I wanted to tell you, too." He looked around. No one in sight. Perfect.

"I—" _Ring-a-ling-a-ling. _Haru growled. If these interruptions kept occurring, Haru was going to rip his multi-toned, soft, sexy, shiny, modest hair out.

"That's the bell," Yuki said. Apparently his secret identity was Captain Obvious. "I've got to get to class….see you."

Yuki was ten paces away from Haru before Haru finally realized what was happening. He had been busy contemplating methods by which to destroy the school bell. "Wait!" he yelled, and Yuki turned around. "I really need to talk to you," Haru told him. "Please."

"Not now, Haru," Yuki replied, turning to leave again, though reluctantly.

"No!" Haru pushed the Rat slightly roughly against the wall, caging him in with his arms. "I can't take it any more."

"What are you talking ab—" Yuki began, but his sentence was cut short as Haru's face drew dangerously near, his eyes half-open, slate-grey eyes swimming with desire. Before Yuki could think, he pushed his head forward, meeting Haru half-way.

The kiss was something neither had experienced before. Haru felt as though his whole body had been set aflame, as though nothing in the world existed except the two of them. Yuki, meanwhile, felt almost completely numb. The only thing he could feel was the softness of Haru's lips, the way they moved, and how they fit perfectly with his.

Too soon, the two teenagers had to come up for air. They were both panting for breath, their faces red and hot, hair disheveled from the exploration of hands.

"I love you," Haru said finally, breaking the silence. "I wanted to tell you…for so long I've loved you, Yuki."

"Me too," Yuki responded, leaning his head against Haru's chest. The Ox laid his cheek on the top of Yuki's head, reveling in the feeling of those soft grey locks tickling his nose. "Me too."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Needless to say, both boys were late for class. But they didn't care. It's hard to care about petty things such as tardiness when you've just confessed to and kissed the love of your life. Or so I've been told.

For just about the first time in his life, Yuki wasn't focusing on anything that was being in class. He was even pretty sure he had failed his chemistry quiz. But were you really expecting him to pay attention? His mind was too busy being filled with perverted fantasies involving a certain cousin of his.

After school, also for the first time, Yuki avoided Tohru and Kyou to meet up with Haru. They walked to Shigure's house slowly, along a path not usually taken. They walked far away from each other, the awkward silence so thick it was almost tangible. Funny how confessing your love to someone and kissing them can make you feel more discomfited around them.

Yuki gradually moved closer to Haru. He grabbed the Ox's hand, but then he realized that his own hand must be all sweaty because of his nervousness. He tried to pull away quickly, but Haru grabbed on tight. Yuki couldn't quite tell—because of the moisture of his own hand—but he thought Haru's hand was perspiring slightly as well, which was romantic in a gross kind of way.

Haru turned to smile at Yuki, and as the Rat smiled in return, Haru wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist and pulled him close. Yuki leaned against his chest and inhaled deeply, attempting to memorize Haru's scent. He smelled of sweat and some kind of undistinguishable cologne, which when mixed together formed the most tantalizing aroma Yuki had ever inhaled.

"Are you sniffing me?" Haru asked, bringing his hand from Yuki's waist to wind in his pearl grey hair.

"No," Yuki answered, closing his eyes and bringing his own arm around Haru's waist.

Haru smiled cheerfully. At that moment, he was completely and utterly content in every way.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"No, don't open the closet!"

"Ten to one says the idiot opens it."

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Told you."

Yuki and Haru were sitting cuddled together on the couch in the living room, watching a horror movie while Haru commented on the stupidity of it all. Yuki had to admit, it was a bit annoying at times, but it was worth it to be able to spend time with Haru. He would have wrestled fifty crocodiles in order to be able to spend time with Haru. Well, maybe not, but it's the thought that counts, right? Right? It'd be nice for some positive reinforcement here!

It had been almost a month since Haru had confessed his love for Yuki. Kyou and Tohru were out shopping—Tohru had finally convinced Kyou to help her—and Shigure was "visiting" Hatori. Haru loved when things worked out so conveniently.

Yuki scooted closer to Haru, draping his leg over Haru's waist and laying his left hand on his cousin's chest. Haru smiled down at him, curling his arm around Yuki's shoulders.

They sat that way until the end of the movie. Yuki felt like he was in Heaven on earth. He had never felt so satisfied, so complete. He knew that so many of these high school relationships never lasted, but he didn't see how he could ever be able to leave Haru. He would sooner die. And if Haru left him…well, then he surely would die.

"Don't ever leave me," Yuki mumbled, too quiet for Haru to hear. Or so he thought.

"What?" Haru asked. He pulled Yuki's head so the Rat faced him, his indigo eyes flickering in the light of the credits. "Leave you? Are you actually worried about that?"

Yuki didn't answer straight away. He hadn't thought Haru had heard him. But since he had, there was no choice but to answer. "…kind of…"

Haru pulled Yuki in tight to him, and rubbed his back in a quasi-circular motion. "Listen to me," Haru said in a soothing voice. "I would never _ever _leave you. I could never. I _love _you. Do you believe me?"

"…how could you love someone as warped and deformed as me?" He didn't mean to sound pathetic. Honestly. He just…he had always felt so…imperfect. How could anyone love something like him?

"Because I don't think you're warped or deformed," Haru answered, hugging Yuki tightly. "You're the most perfect human being I have ever met. And I mean that, from the bottom of my heart."

_How is it, _Yuki thought, _that he always says what I want, what I need, him to say?_

"I love you," Haru said. "I care about you. More than I care about anyone. And that is the honest and unshakeable truth. Do you not realize how much I love you?"

"I know how much _I_ love _you_."

"You compare one small tree to the entire forest."

Yuki rolled his eyes, but Haru couldn't see. "Impossible."

"I don't think so."

Haru grasped Yuki's chin and tilted the Rat's face upwards. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to his cousin's. For a while, that was all they needed. Then, Haru pressed closer, deepening the kiss. He licked Yuki's lower lip to gain access, which Yuki happily granted. Haru reached his tongue into Yuki's mouth, exploring the entire cavity, memorizing every inch. Finally, he wrapped his tongue with Yuki's, the two muscles moving together in a complex dance. Gradually, Yuki became more adventurous, beginning to battle with Haru's tongue for dominance. Haru moaned into Yuki's mouth when this happened, and both felt their pants stretching tighter.

Haru reluctantly broke the kiss, receiving a groan of displeasure from his cousin. The groan was cut off though, as Haru moved his kisses and licks to Yuki's neck. Haru began unbuttoning Yuki's shirt. He sucked on the flesh between the two collarbones, then licked and nipped up Yuki's collarbone to his shoulder, all the time receiving enticing noises from the grey-haired teen.

Haru moved lower, kissing, licking, and gently biting his lover. He moved to one of Yuki's nipples and took it in his mouth. Yuki moaned, and bucked his hips slightly. Haru licked and bit Yuki's nipple until it was pert and hard. Then he moved his mouth to the other nipple, using his hand on the previous one. His other hand moved down to Yuki's pants, fumbling with the button.

At that point, Yuki pulled away, which, by the way, required almost every ounce of his willpower.

Haru looked up at Yuki. Had he done something wrong? "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Not now," Yuki answered in a husky voice. "Not here. They'll be home soon."

Haru flicked his tongue into Yuki's bellybutton, to which the Rat drew a sharp breath. "I don't care."

"Haru," Yuki said, lifting Haru's head. "Please. Later." He gave the Ox a quick kiss, then moved away.

Haru sighed, disappointed. He wanted Yuki so badly. Not to mention his leather pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

Yuki, meanwhile, was buttoning up his shirt, experiencing the same feelings as Haru. He knew Haru was upset, but if they had continued, it would have been incredibly irresponsible. What if someone had walked in? More specifically, what if _Tohru _had walked in?

"I'm sorry, Haru," Yuki said. "But someone could just walk right in…"

"You're right," Haru said. "I wasn't thinking."

"Sorry…" Yuki mumbled.

"Don't be," Haru answered. "I love you, Yuki. And I'll wait. For as long as you like."

Yuki smiled against Haru's chest. "Thank you," he said.

"Well, really, did you think I was going to rape you?"

"Well…you are pretty horny."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Haru laughed. "Speaking of which, I gotta go to the bathroom…" he got up from the couch and moved down the hall.

"Lotion's in the bottom left-hand drawer."

* * *

Ha-ha! No lemon for you this chapter! Na na na na boo boo!!! 

Sorry. Immature, I know, but I couldn't resist. Lemon will be coming, though. Patience, people! Patience!

I tried to make this chapter a bit funnier but I'm not very funny so I think I failed. Ah, well. I'm not a comedian, after all.

How many of you caught my Twilight series reference? I don't know why I included it. I just felt like it. But I didn't have the book, so it's probably not correct. But ah well. (For those of you who haven't read those books, it's the part about comparing "one small tree to the entire forest." I love that part! So cute! Who's heard about the first book being in Edward's point of view? AH I'm sooo excited! And the movie? Well, Cedric Diggory as Edward DOES NOT WORK. Edward is not a dead British wizard! But Stephenie Meyer seems to think it'll work, and I trust her. Oh! But I digress…like a lot…) I don't own the Twilight series or any of its characters either, just so you know.

Sooo more chapters are a-comin'. Sorry this one was a little delayed in the updating-ness. I had writer's block when I tried to write it the first time, and then I had to change everything. God damn writer's block. –mutters stream of obscenities-

Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. As always, please review. It helps the writing process. It really does. For me, anyway.

And, as always, I would like to thank my reviewers. Thanksies chrono-contract and Haruhi Komodori!!! I would also like to thank my lurfly vertically challenged gay buddi Benson. He helped a lot with this chapter. Ah luff joo Benson!!!!!

See you all next chapter! Bai, loves!

--Rin--


	4. Fun Times

**Summary: **HaruxYuki, AkitoxYuki. Akito is a guy for this one. Haru and Yuki fall for each other. But how far will Akito go to insure the loyalty of his jyuunishi?

**Disclaimer: **Right, so you all know the drill. No owning of Fruit's Basket exists here. And no monies for me, sadly enough.

**Warning: **This chapter contains lemon! If you are not comfortable with boyxboy sexual relationships...then why the Hell are you still reading? If you are under 18, please think before you scroll down. You have been warned.

* * *

The next morning, a Sunday, Yuki pondered the events that had happened the previous night.

_As he predicted, Tohru and Kyo walked through the door not ten minutes after Haru had gone to the bathroom. He was still in the bathroom, thus Yuki was forced to hide his erection with a blanket._

"_Hello, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said brightly._

"_Hi, Honda-san," Yuki replied politely. "Did you find all you needed?"_

"_Yes! Thanks to Kyo-kun."_

"_I didn't really help all that much," Kyo said, walking to the kitchen with grocery bags._

"_Surprise, surprise," Yuki said sarcastically._

"_Shut up, damn rat," Kyo said in response, but he was in no mood to fight with the guy._

"_Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru exclaimed as Haru walked in the room. "Did you two have fun tonight?"_

_Yuki smirked from the couch, though no one could see. _Oh, yeah. We had fun, alright_. Though not as much as they would have liked._

Unfortunately, Haru had to leave for the main house. Yuki had hoped Haru would be able to stay the night. Not to sleep, though.

But today, today Yuki was going to go to the main house, to Haru's room, where they would be uninterrupted. And today, Yuki was going to finish what they had started.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sohma Yuki crept through the bushes outside the main building. He realized that the only way he was going to be able to spend some time alone with Haru was to be in his room, but the burrs in his hair and the dirt on his clothes were not convincing him of this.

After much crawling and sneaking and avoiding of servants, Yuki finally made it to Haru's room. He entered the room without knocking, afraid someone might catch him. He turned around from the wood of the door to see Haru, half-naked, lounging on his bed in a _very _suggestive pose. Yuki could feel himself hardening.

"Hey," Haru said in a sexy voice.

"H-hi…" Yuki said, drifting subconsciously to the bed.

Haru swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. When Yuki came close enough, the Ox grabbed his cousin and pulled him close. He put his hands on Yuki's hips and pressed his lips to the black fabric in front of Yuki's crotch.

Yuki gasped slightly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Haru's, pushing the younger male back onto the bed. Haru let Yuki push him on his back while deepening the kiss. He flicked his tongue out as Yuki opened his mouth. Both tongues intertwined inside Yuki's mouth.

Haru gasped and then groaned into the kiss as Yuki slid his hands along Haru's chest, playing with his nipples. He grabbed Yuki around the waist and switched their positions. His pants were getting extremely tight, and he was getting impatient. He kissed the grey-haired male again, and began to unbutton his shirt. Once that pesky article of clothing was out of the way, he began to continue what he had been doing last time. After sucking on Yuki's nipples, he moved down to the beginning of his jeans. He unbuttoned the pants, then grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled.

Soon, both teens were clothed only in their boxers. Haru was lightly stroking Yuki's erection underneath the fabric, teasing him.

"Nh…Haru!" Yuki groaned, impatient.

"Yeees?" Haru asked leisurely, continuing his tortures.

"Please!"

"Please what?" He wanted to hear Yuki say it.

By this time, Yuki had had all he could take. "Haru! If you don't suck me off right now I swear to God, I'll…"

"Mmm, naughty," Haru said, and Yuki blushed, surprised he had said such a thing.

Haru tugged at Yuki's boxers. Once the fabric was out of the way, he moved to Yuki's erection. He moved his hands to Yuki's waist to keep him from bucking into his throat. He then kissed the head of Yuki's dick lightly, then licked the underside.

"H-haru," Yuki groaned. "Ngh…I swear, if you don't—ah!"

He was cut short as Haru took all of Yuki into his mouth. He moved up and down, increasing his pace, as Yuki shuddered and moaned beneath him. Haru looked up at Yuki's face, and smiled slightly at the sight. The rat's eyes were closed, his countenance scrunched up in ecstasy.

Yuki's thoughts were completely shattered. There was no way in Hell he would be able to form a coherent sentence even if he had wanted to. Of course, he didn't really want to. He was more absorbed in the feeling of Haru's hot mouth against his dick, his tongue running along the shaft and roughly against the slit.

Yuki was making noises so erotic Haru was sure he was going to cum just at the sound of them. He could tell that Yuki was nearing the edge. He was shivering and convulsing underneath his hands. So, reluctantly, Haru swirled his tongue around Yuki's penis once more before pulling away.

Yuki made a disappointed noise in his throat, getting up and leaning on his forearms to glare at Haru.

Haru chuckled. "Impatient, are we?" He stood up and removed his own boxers. He reached over to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled out the lube that he had bought especially for that day. He then leaned down over Yuki and ran his arms down Yuki's chest, as the other once again began to shudder. He coated his fingers in lube before moving them lower, running them around Yuki's tight entrance before plunging his first finger inside.

"Ah!" Yuki cried out in pain.

"Shh, baby," Haru said, reaching up and capturing Yuki's lips in a gentle kiss. "Just relax…"

Yuki shuddered, and did as he was told. As Haru felt Yuki began to relax, he inserted another finger, moving them in a scissoring motion, preparing Yuki for what was to come.

Yuki grimaced in pain, as a single tear flowed down his cheek. Haru inserted another finger. Soon, the pain disappeared as Haru touched that certain spot inside of him. Yuki screamed, stars erupting in his vision.

Haru moved his fingers faster, continuing to finger-fuck him.

"Ah! Haru!" Yuki said. "Please, Haru!"

"What is it, baby?" Haru asked. "Tell me. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"Ngh…Ha..ru," Yuki groaned. "Please. Fuck me. Ah…now!"

Haru removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing dick. He reached down and kissed Yuki gently as he pushed inside. He heard Yuki cry out in the kiss, and more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It'll only hurt for a minute, baby."

Haru moved in further, until he was completely in. He waited, still, until he felt Yuki relax. Then, he began to move, slowly rocking against him.

For Yuki, the pain was soon replaced with pleasure as Haru began to move inside him. "Ah! Ha-ru! Faster….m-move faster!"

Haru was happy to comply. "Nnn….Yuki…you-… so tight…ah…"

He began to thrust even harder, faster. Yuki cried out as he hit that spot inside of him, again and again.

Before long, that pressure began building up in Yuki's stomach. Haru grabbed his dick, and it was long after that that Yuki came, warm sticky liquid spewing over both boys' stomachs. Soon after, Haru followed.

"Y-yuki…!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sohma Akito was sitting by the window, watching the birds outside, when the maid came in. Akito glared at her.

"What?" he asked harshly.

The old maid bowed. "Excuse me, Akito-san. But there's something I need to tell you."

"…well?" Akito asked. "What is it?"

"I heard something interesting when I was outside Hatsuharu-san's room today…"

* * *

Ooh I always hated that maid. Remember? The one who got mad at Kureno for helping Rin? Grr. Oh yeah, so Akito's a guy here. Why? Well, first, because I like the idea of Akito as a male better. (Sorry if I just spoiled something for those of you who haven't read #18 yet . . ) Also, I think it fits in better with this fic. 

Yeah….sorry 'bout the delay. And I know the chapter sucks. I'm sorry. My creativity has been zero lately. Please forgive me. -bows- and it was the lemon chapter and everything. -sigh-

And I would like to thank my reviewers, as always, so arigato anonymous Lolita 23q, chrono-contract, and phantom and potter obsession (who also reviewed chap 2!) You guys are the reason I made myself write this! You make me feel and fuzzly inside.

I also thank my lurfly vertically challenged gay buddi Benson (cuz if I don't he'll get mad at me . ) for the proofreading and suggestions and such. He ish mi anti-drug.

Alright, well, thank you all for reading! Mucho luv!!

--Rin--


	5. Mine

**Summary: **HaruxYuki, AkitoxYuki. Akito is a guy for this one. Haru and Yuki fall for each other. But how far will Akito go to insure the loyalty of his jyuunishi?

**Disclaimer: **I do not, never have, nor never will, own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. It's called _fan_fiction.

**Warning: **This fanfic contains rape, death, angst, masochism, and lemon yaoi. This chapter contains a rape scene, so be careful before you read.

* * *

"_Akito says he has something he wants to talk to you about. He wants to see you immediately."_

This wasn't good. Akito was upset. Nothing good ever happened when Akito was upset. Someone always got hurt.

But why was he upset? He couldn't know about him and Haru, could he? Yuki had thought they were being careful…so then, what was it?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Yuki." That soft voice. Like velvet. But the underneath the calming overtones was the hidden malice; so intense it was utterly terrifying. "You've betrayed me."

He couldn't look up. He knew all he would see would be those dark, soulless pits which were his eyes.

"Why?" This time the voice had an edge to it. The rage was beginning to surface.

"I…" it was hard even to speak when he was so close. "I d-don't know what you're talking about, Akito."

That was when the pain began.

"Don't lie to me!" The anger was apparent now. Yuki held his stinging cheek, tears threatening at the corners of his eyes. "I know about you and that stupid Cow!"

So he did know. How?

"How could you?" Akito grabbed a handful of Yuki's hair, pulling up harshly until Yuki was looking him in the eyes. "You are _mine! _And mine alone!"

Akito shoved Yuki to the floor and turned around. "Which of you started it?"

"W-what?" Yuki asked, sitting up slowly.

Akito whirled around and chucked a vase at Yuki's head. It hit, shattering and drawing blood. It was lucky the glass was so fragile.

"Who started this…relationship? You or that oaf Haru?!" He stalked quickly back to the Rat, grabbing his shoulders in both hands, his fingernails making crescent-moon-shaped cuts. "Who shall be the object of my…displeasure?"

At this Yuki looked up sharply. He knew how Hatori's eye had gotten hurt. And Akito had only gotten worse over the years. What kind of horror could he inflict?

"It was me!" Yuki said, terrified. He didn't want Haru to get hurt. "I started it! It wasn't Haru's fault…"

Akito smiled malevolently. "I thought you might say that…"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Shigure. Where is he?"

Haru had come to Shigure's house to visit Yuki. A surprise visit. But Yuki wasn't there. He'd asked Shigure where he went, but the Dog wouldn't tell him.

"He went out," Shigure answered, smiling.

"That's just maddeningly unhelpful," Haru growled.

"Now, now. Temper," Shigure sipped his tea, smiling. "We don't want you to turn black, now, do we?"

"God damn it, Shigure!" Haru clenched his fists at his sides. "Just tell him I came to visit, okay?"

"Will do."

Haru grunted, and moved toward the door.

"Hey, Haru?"

"What?"

"Is there something going on between you and Yuki?"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Pain.

That's the only thing he could feel at the moment. Akito slapped him again, and the scratches which had been made earlier stung. Little droplets of blood trickled down Yuki's cheeks, mixing with the tears.

"You. Are. Mine," Akito growled, making each word its own separate sentence. "You belong to no one else. Not that stupid Cow, not anyone. Understand?"

Yuki remained silent. He didn't want to yield to his attacker. Akito.

Akito punched him, and Yuki could feel the bruise began to form. "I said, do you understand me?!"

"..."

Akito grabbed Yuki's soft grey locks and pulled harshly. "Who do you belong to?"

"…Haru."

Akito grabbed his hair harder. Yuki whimpered involuntarily. "No. You belong to me!"

"…I don't"

Akito narrowed his eyes. "Maybe not now," he said. "But soon, you will."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Haru stared at Shigure. How did he know?

"You know, you might have wanted to at least try to deny it. Staying silent does nothing for your case."

Haru glared at him. "How did you find out?"

"That's not important right now. I wasn't going to tell you, but…Akito found out. That's where Yuki is right now."

Haru's eyes widened. _What? _He walked quickly up to Shigure, and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You bastard!" he yelled. That's right, he'd turned black.

Shigure grabbed his hand and removed it from his clothing. "Calm down, Haru."

"No!" Haru shouted. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Akito could be doing anything to Yuki right now, and—oh, God."

He'd never run so fast before.

"Please," he whispered as he ran. "Don't let me be too late."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"N-no…!"

Akito crashed his lips onto Yuki's. The teen squirmed underneath him, but it was no good. Even though Akito was often sickly, he was strong.

"I am your god," Akito seethed, pulling away. "You belong to me, and no one else! And I will make you see that!"

Then his lips were on Yuki's again, and his tongue was forced into Yuki's mouth, and he could taste that cold malice which was Akito. Yuki remained unresponsive, which only served to make Akito angrier. He growled into Yuki's mouth, and moved his lips with more force, and still Yuki stayed unmoving

Akito pulled away once more and smiled that cold, terrifying smile of his. "I _will _make you respond," he hissed, and he began to unbuckle the belt of Yuki's pants.

Yuki gasped, fear flooding into his heart. "Akito!" he yelped, attempting to back away. "St-stop!" But Akito grabbed onto his hair yet again to make sure he stayed close.

"I told you," he said, laughing callously. "You are _mine!" _If he kept repeating it, Yuki would believe it, too.

"No!" Yuki replied obstinately. "No matter what you do to me, I will always belong to Haru!"

"Hmph," Akito pulled down Yuki's pants. "We'll see."

Yuki clenched his eyes shut as Akito pulled down his boxers.

"Look at me, bitch!" Akito yelled, and reluctantly, Yuki turned his eyes to look into Akito's. The next thing he knew, Akito's dick was pressed against Yuki's face, and Akito was saying, "Suck it, you little whore."

And that was the point when Yuki broke. He took his god's penis in his mouth and began to bob up and down, with Akito moaning and grasping his hair, and pulling hard enough to extricate strands of pearly-grey. It continued for long enough to make Yuki begin to gag, and then Akito came, and his semen flowed into Yuki's mouth, and some of it went down his throat. He leaned forward to spit it out, but Akito put his hand over his mouth.

"Swallow it." And the Rat complied.

And then all of Akito's clothes were gone, and Yuki was on his stomach, and he felt the excruciating pain as Akito thrust into him, without preparation, without lube. And without waiting, Akito began to move, and Yuki felt as though he was being torn apart, and his insides were on fire, and he could feel the blood began to trickle down his thighs, and…and he couldn't do anything about it.

He was worthless.

Akito groaned as he came inside Yuki, and the Rat was disgusted as he felt himself fill up with Akito's semen.

And though it wasn't his fault, he felt like he had cheated on Haru. He didn't deserve Haru. He didn't deserve someone so loving, so caring.

"Now, tell me," Akito said, pulling out of Yuki and lying next to him. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Akito." He was broken. He was a disgusting excuse for a human being. What was the point?

Akito smiled, and this time the smile seemed genuine, and almost kind. "That's right," he said, kissing Yuki's forehead.

"Yu-Yuki!" And there was Haru, in the doorway.

And Yuki turned away, sickened by himself.

And that's when everything went to Hell.

* * *

Ha-ha! Another cliff hanger! Heh. I love doing that

Yes…well, I'm afraid it probably won't get any happier. Depending on which ending I choose to go with…I really only write tragedies…

Hmm….two or so more chapters should do it.

So guess what everyone? Last Wednesday, at like midnight, my writer's block just suddenly went _poof! _And I wrote a couple of scenes in this chapter, and like a whole chapter of my novel! It made me so happy!

Anyway, so thank you all my reviewers! (I got 5 this time! –dances around happily–) I give big cyber cookies to Haruhi Komodori, chrono-contract, the anonymous Lolita 23q, phantom and potter Obsession, and pinball62! Thanks, guys!

And, of course, a big thanks to my proofreader, Benson. He makes my life so much brighter every day. You get a whole fuckin' cyber CAKE, Benson! I lurff you!!

Thank you all for sticking with me!

Rin

P.S. For those who review, was it too repetitive? I think it was….-sigh-


	6. Author's Note

Hey, guys!

Just here to tell you that this story might have to be put on hiatus temporarily.

You see, I sorta, kinda, failed history this quarter. And, once my parents see that on my report card, they will be likely to ban me from using the computer for…well, until I leave the house.

I will try to get chapter six online before this happens, but this is so that, just in case I don't, you won't think I've died or something…

That being said, I will try to sneak on the computer when ever possible and update.

Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you will still want to read when I am able to continue.

Luv always,

--Rin--


	7. Wha?

_Alright, so here's chapter six._

_Sorry for the wait, and enjoy._

_Oh yeah, even though you probably already know, no matter how much I wish it, I shall never own Fruits Basket._

* * *

When I walked into Akito's room, the first thing I saw was Yuki, naked, bruised, and bleeding

When I walked into Akito's room, the first thing I saw was Yuki, naked, bruised, and bleeding on the ground. Akito was kneeling beside him, a smile on his face.

"Yu-Yuki!" I cried. Both of them looked up at me, and then Yuki turned away, drawing his knees up to his chest in a fetal position.

"Haru," Akito smiled warmly. He slipped on a yukata1, belted it, and walked up to me, still smiling as if he believed that he had done nothing wrong.

I backed away as that…that _thing_ came closer. "What did you do to him?" I asked in a shaking voice, though I was sure I already knew.

"Hmph," Akito crossed his arms. His smile had disappeared. "I had to remind him who he belonged to."

"You hurt him," I accused angrily, my hands balling into fists at my sides. Yuki was still lying on the floor, trembling.

"I disciplined him," Akito countered. "I didn't want to, but it had to be done."

"You _raped _him!" I yelled, moving toward the bastard who had hurt my Yuki, my angel.

"I didn't," Akito argued, refusing to retreat from my advance. "He wanted it. Didn't you, Yuki?"

Yuki didn't answer. I stared at him. Why wasn't he denying it? Was it…could it be…true?

Akito glared at the stubborn Rat. "Answer me," he commanded, his voice deathly and cold. "You wanted to have sex with me, didn't you?"

Yuki visibly flinched. "Y-yes," he answered in a small voice. _No, _I thought. My brain refused to process this information. _Yuki wouldn't…he loves me!_

I glared at Akito, and if looks could kill, Akito certainly have died by now. "You're lying," I said forcefully. I wouldn't, no, I couldn't, believe what he was trying to tell me.

"You think I would lie to you?" Akito asked innocently. "Then what about Yuki? He affirmed it."

"Of course he did!" I yelled. "He's afraid of what you'll do to him if he contradicts it! You think all the zodiac love you, but they don't, Akito! The only reason we even put up with you is because we can't leave you, and we're scared to death! We know that at any moment you could snap, and we could end up like Hatori: nearly blind!"

Akito straightened. "Hatori's eye was not my fault," he said. "He's the one who tried to abandon me. He tried to deser—"

"No." I interrupted. "That's what you're trying to convince yourself of. You pretend that you need to hurt us to keep us in line, but really you're just a sick, sadistic bastard."

That did it. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. My nose hurt like hell. I brought my hand up to it, and when I brought it down, it was covered in red. _The bastard broke my nose, _I thought.

"You say you obey me because you're afraid," Akito murmured, kneeling next to me. "But, if that's true, then why do you keep provoking me?"

I had no answer for that. I suppose it was because when I had seen what he had done to Yuki, my black side kicked in, and I had no control over what came out of my mouth. I still hated him, though. Disgust flowed through my veins like hot water, filling my whole body with loathing of the god, no, more like demon, before me.

A sharp stab of pain on my arm brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see the glinting silver of a knife dragging across my skin, leaving an angry, bleeding red mark behind. And the only thing I could think was, _where the hell did Akito get a knife?_

_..0_

Haru awoke to the harsh, white light of a hospital room. He opened his eyes, squinted, and blinked until he could see.

"So you're awake," Haru turned to see Hatori sitting by his bed.

"Yuki…?" he remembered why he would have to be placed in a hospital room. He was terrified, because he knew that he had angered Akito. Who did Akito take his rage out on? Haru, or….Yuki?

Hatori didn't answer, which only served to make the panic in Haru's heart rise to an unbearable level.

"Where is Yuki?!" he yelled, sitting up straight in the bed and ignoring the sharp stabs of pain in his arms. "Is he okay?!"

Hatori sighed and looked away. He knew Haru was going to blame himself for what had happened. "He's…Haru, I'm sorry. Yuki…he's dead."

_Dead, Yuki…he's dead. Dead. _The phrase echoed through Haru's mind. His mouth was open in shock. "Dead?" he repeated in a whisper, as a single tear made its way out of his eye.

"I'm so sorry, Haru," Hatori said, reaching for his arm. Haru jerked away, as the tears finally began to flow.

_..0_

"Yuki!" Haru cried out, opening his eyes and sitting up. Tears stained his face, and he brought his hands to his face as they continued to flow, though now they were more from relief.

But how much had been a dream? Haru looked down at his arms to see several deep, red cuts and crusted blood all over his arms.

_Where am I? _Haru asked himself. The last thing he could remember was Akito screaming obscenities at him while slicing him with a sharp knife. Haru looked down at his arms once more. He reached toward one of the cuts and picked at it, allowing the blood to come anew, mixing with the dried blood as it trickled down his arms. _I deserve this, _Haru thought. _It was all my fault. I couldn't protect him._

Haru rose from the bed, trying to recall what had happened the day before. He walked right out the door, without bothering to shower or change his clothes. He didn't know why he had left Yuki with Akito, but he needed to get back. He needed to check on his beautiful Yuki.

But they wouldn't let him in.

He yelled, and kicked, and turned black, and knocked someone out, but they still wouldn't let him in.

"YUKI!!" he yelled, struggling in the arms of the faceless demons that kept him from his angel.

He cursed as they threw him out on the dirt. "YOU FUCKERS!" he bellowed, his black side yelling though he knew it wouldn't help. "Where's Yuki?" he asked to someone who had turned around at the sound of his swearing. "Please, just tell me if he's okay."

But no one answered. The doors were closed, and Haru was left alone.

"FUCK!" he yelled, the word carrying into the wind for what seemed like forever. Tears left his eyes and traveled down his cheeks, then dropped on the dirt, the little droplets of liquid mixing into mud.

_..0.0_

The days went by, each one seeming like a year. Yuki didn't come to school for a week, and when he finally did, he only came to let his teachers know he was switching schools. He never talked to Haru. He didn't even look at him.

And so, two weeks went by. Haru attempted to get into Akito's room several times, but he was caught and thrown out each time. Not seeing Yuki was torturing him, and he was ready to do anything to see him again.

Hatori said that Yuki was doing well. His wounds were healing, but apparently he didn't talk much anymore. This worried Hatori, and it worried Haru.

_..0.0_

It had been two months. Two months since Haru had been able to hold Yuki in his arms, to kiss his skin, his neck, his lips. Two months since he had been able to see his love.

"Hatsuharu-san!" Haru looked over his shoulder to see Tohru running towards him. He sighed. Tohru was nice and all, but her positivity about the whole situation was just depressing.

"Hello," he smiled warmly, trying not to show his inner feelings.

"I…" she looked down. "I heard Shigure saying that Yuki's left Akito…I thought you might want to know."

_What? _Haru thought to himself. _How…? How did he escape Akito's power?_

He was so happy. Now that Yuki was out from under Akito, they would be able to get together! It would be a happy ending, after all.

The joy inside of him was so overwhelming, he didn't have any control over his actions. He went forward, and wrapped his arms around Tohru.

The funny thing was, he didn't change into a cow. There was no poofing noise, no puff of smoke; nothing.

"Wha—?" Tohru asked.

Ohmigosh!

Why didn't Haru change?

Is the curse broken for everyone, or is it just spoiler alert a repeat of the incident with Kureno?

How did Yuki escape?

Will Haru and Yuki ever get back together?

WILL it be a happy ending?

The answers to all these questions and more in the next chapter! Don't miss it!

And thank you all for waiting for it!!

I didn't like this chapter much….ah, well…

So, there should be two more chapters. The next shall be fairly happy and fluffy and maybe lemony if you like, and the last…well, I don't know yet. We'll see.

So, thanks to my reviewers, kuzon234ray, the anonymous Lolita23q, pinball62, chrono-contract, mousecat, Tracyj16, and phantom and potter Obsession.

And thanks to ze Benson, for even though he did not edit this chapter, he's still me luff.

Thanks and please to be keeping reading!!

--Rin--


End file.
